


Mr. Rondo

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [6]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rondo is at the Division One Café when Jane walks in with her children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Rondo

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Rondo is one of my favourite characters, so I just had to write this. :)

Jane walked into the police department, bringing a flurry of snow and cold air into the warm building. The few people and police officers milling about the entrance gritted their teeth and moved further away from the open door, most of them turning to glare at the person responsible for the intrusion in their warm haven. Jane scowled at them all as her children shuffled in and huddled together to stomp the slush from their boots and fluff the snow from their heads.

 

Sarah, sitting on Kenzie’s shoulders, gleefully shook the snow from the older girl’s hair, leaving it a tangled, wet mess and giggling delightfully at her accomplishment.

 

Mike and Danny stomped their new boots on the carpet and then started jumping up and down, throwing bits of slush in every direction and making the cleaning lady frown harshly at them from her position by the elevators.

 

“Alright, children.” Jane directed them further inside, towards the café entrance. “I will go rescue your mother from the morgue and then we can all go enjoy a snowball fight in the park.”

 

“Yeah!” Mike exclaimed, throwing his mittens in the air. “Snowball fight!”

 

The detective chuckled. “Michael, pick up your mittens. If your mother finds out we’ll all be in trouble.” The boy grinned and went to collect his mittens, just as a man with a woolly hat and a wide grin knocked on the café window trying to get their attention.

 

Jane groaned in dismay.

 

“Hey, it’s Mr. Rondo!” Danny exclaimed, waving enthusiastically.

 

Kenzie started laughing as the man moved to greet them at the café door with a very loud “Vanilla!” that was heard by just about everyone in the vicinity.

 

“Oh for the love of-” The detective muttered under her breath, as the twins ran to greet Rondo with high-fives and fist bumps. “What are you doing here, Rondo?!”

 

“I am here to enjoy the culinary talents of Mrs. Vanilla!” The man grinned widely and gestured to the counter where Angela stood putting the finishing touches on a stack of bunny pancakes.

 

“Bunnies!” Sarah exclaimed from her perch, giggling in delight when Rondo gently took one of her hands and kissed the back of it with a big grin and a bow. Kenzie rolled her eyes at him and slapped his hands away when he tried to playfully grab her hand to greet her in the same way.

 

“Not in this lifetime Rondo.” The teen said with a mock glare and pulled his woolly hat over his eyes. Rondo grinned, showing his teeth.

 

“You like bunny pancakes, Mr. Rondo?” Mike asked, tugging on the man’s trousers. “Nana makes the best bunnies!”

 

“You hear that Vanilla? _Mister_ Rondo…!” The man stood up straight and patted down the wrinkles on his vest, trying to look important.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a veritable example of a man of good repute and even more impeccable manners.” Jane scoffed and then chuckled good naturedly when Rondo grinned toothily and reached out his hands for the twins to grasp.

 

“Let’s go get some of them bunnies. They taste better than regular pancakes and everything.”

 

Mike and Danny shouted their agreement and quickly latched onto the man, dragging him to the table Angela was just setting up. The woman laughed as her grandsons enthusiastically tugged on her apron to give her kisses and then clambered onto a chair together to share the bunny pancake Rondo was putting on a second plate for them.

 

“Hey, _Mister_ Rondo!” The detective called in amusement. Rondo smiled wide. “Save some of those for the girls here…” She nudged her eldest daughter along. “Go on. Heaven knows how long it’ll take to convince Maura to take the rest of the day off…”

 

Kenzie grinned and walked off, Sarah squealing in delight at the prospect of bunny pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream.


End file.
